


VID: Children's Work

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Families of Choice, Fanvids, Gen, Neurodiversity, Post Reichenbach, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closest thing to a friend that Sherlock Holmes is capable of having...</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Children's Work

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade  
>  **Song:** 'Children's Work' by Dessa  
>  **Length:** 03:18  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers for seasons 1 and 2. Warnings for violence and and gun violence.  
>  **Thanks to:** My betas, and Stevie  
>  **Disclaimer:** 'Sherlock' is based on the original works of Arthur Conan Doyle. The current incarnation belongs to Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and the BBC.  
>  **Feedback:** Pretty please? I'd love some, including concrit. If public concrit makes you uncomfortable, email me at keerawa@yahoo.com.  
>  **Downloads:** You can download the big and beautiful [80 MB version](http://www.sendspace.com/file/9chfl2) , or the petite yet flawless [9 MB version](http://www.sendspace.com/file/mryow1%0A) from sendspace. The vid may also be downloaded from [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/keerawa/childrenswork).

This is the story of two men who didn't belong anywhere in the world until they found they belonged together. Some might call it a romance. Sherlock, of course, would disagree

In addition to the usual video editing, I did quite a bit of audio work on this one to make Dessa's song tell the story properly. I have a lot of thoughts and FEELINGS about this vid, and I'd be delighted to chat with anyone about them in comments, but I think for the moment I'll let it stand on it's own.

[Children's Work](http://vimeo.com/40803658) from [keerawa](http://vimeo.com/keerawa) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Alternatively, you could watch it on YouTube:  


  



End file.
